When She Wakes
by PaigeLoganForever
Summary: Where the season finale left off, very short, crazy idea i had. Of course there is goin to be a lemon but not until the second chapter:


_Omg guys! I have been gone for too long! I miss you all:) Over the forever long period of time I have been gone, I have been getting a million (not a million lol but alot) of followers, favs, and those other things lol, which is amazing! I am so sorry, I didn't realize that you guys actually liked my stuff! Thanks.  
Ok so I have been thinking of all of these "what if's" for the vampire diaries season 3 finale and I thought of this story and another.  
What if Damon and Elena switched bodies? I know I am crazy but if u like the idea tell me:)  
So this story is right after the season finale, Damon is waiting for Elena to awake but something crazy happens. It is totally unexpected and probably not really goin to happen but it was ingenious lol. Of course there will be a lemon but I am goin to make u guys work for it. I will upload the first chapter but to get the lemony chapter u got to give me some input:) enjoy... _

_New message: I just uploaded this story a while ago but I uploaded the wrong, unedited version. This is the correct one and I decided to make the conversations bold someone complained they couldn't understand, I need a beta _

**"When She Wakes" **

Damon couldn't believe it! Elena was going to be a vampire and he wouldn't be loosing her forever! Well of course she has to drink human blood...but right now he knew he would get to see her and hold her one last time.  
Even though she chose Stefan, he still loved her. 1 hour ago when he held dying Ric, he thought he was gone, and he cried out how much he loved her. Now he has the chance to tell her again. She would no doubt remember the first time he told her he loved her and she would remember him meeting her first. He just wanted to see her so bad right now.  
He was practically running down the hallways to get to the morgue. Reaching the morgue's door, he peered thought the window.  
His eyes immediately saw Stefan sitting next to his love. **"fuck!"** he exclaimed. Stefan had beat him to her and the poor bastard was crying his eyes out...what a pussy!  
His eyes traveled downward to see Elena, still the picture of beauty, lying on the metal table. He immediately pictured her when he threw her in that lake, she looked just like that now. But now she looked lifeless, and cold. He needed to hold her and warm her up...his thoughts were interrupted by Elena walking in. **"Hey, where have you..."** what. The. Fuck. Elena was alive!  
He sped over to her. His eyes were wide in shock and alls he could do was embrace her**. "Oh god, Elena, how in the world! I thought you were dead!"** he kissed her hair and hugged her to his body super tightly, but not crushing her. Tears of love and happiness streamed down his face. He hadn't cried this hard for ages.  
Elena pulled back just to look into his eyes. She cupped his wet face**, "Bonnie. Bonnie saved me. She knew I needed to be protected and that Alaric had to die, so she found a spell, after researching all day, that transferred the thing keeping Alaric alive to another body. We picked Isabel, she was perfect. She was already dead as a human and vampire and we share the same blood."** Elena smiled sweetly at me.  
**"Wow, Bonnie is amazing, probably my new best friend."** Damon smiled back at her but his face turned serious quickly. **"If you are here with me, then who is Stefan with?"  
"Katherine",** Elena replied. **" she, in her own way does not want me dead. I am the last of her family and the only one left to carry the blood line on."** Damon was so surprised. Katherine actually has a heart. **"Wait, does Stefan and merideth know all of this?"  
"Stefan yes, merideth no."** Elena said**," by the way, me and Stefan broke up."**  
Damon's head felt like it was going to explode! **"Why did you and the bunny killer break up?"  
** Elena giggled**,"because silly! I can't date my true loves brother, and Stefan can't date his true loves great great great granddaughter." **Elena stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed Damon softly.  
**"Does this mean you choose me?"** Damon asked breathlessly.  
** "I love you Damon, and I choose you. All of those times you have saved me, all those times you have pissed me off, all of those times you have been there when I woke up from death or you name it, and all of those times you have told me you loved me and I didn't return it, I have truly loved you. I know I have never admitted it until now, but it's true. I guess there was a part of me that didn't want to accept our love because I was afraid of leaving stefan. Jeromy told me that rose told him that Stefan was always going to be safe, but you would challenge me and be either the best or worst for me. I know now you are the best. I also know I want to be with you right now...and forever. One day I will even turn for you."  
** **"My mind is blown. I love you so much!"** he leaned down and caught her lips with his. They kissed passionately until they heard a tapping on the window in front of them.  
Damon looked up to see Stefan and Katherine holding hands with annoyed looks on their faces, **"get a room!"** they yelled.

Damon chuckled and Elena looked up at him mischievously. Damon's left eyebrow raised.

**"I guess we should do what they say and go get a room."** Elena said seductively, and slapped his butt. She turned and walked through the exit doors at the end of the hallway. Damon smirked and followed.

_Give me feedback to get the lemon!_


End file.
